Internal combustion emissions, particularly diesel, can produce large amounts of diesel particulate matter (soot) that cause smog and poor air quality. Agriculture has the potential to use and sequester emissions as plant nutrients and soil amendments that would otherwise be air pollution. Resent diesel engine design tier 5 emissions controls have lowered the particulate matter and NOx by adding Urea or fertilizer to the exhaust. Solubilizing emissions into water and recycling emissions back to make fertilizer, instead of adding more fertilizer to exhaust wasting energy.